one more cinderella story book 2 molly needs a job
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: when Molly's new car needs an expensive tune-up, Nina suggests she works with her at the dinner. but what happens when Shannon refuses it?
1. help wanted?

Nina's pov:

Molly & I were walking through the park. Summer break was half over. "so, Mol." I said. "how's your new car working out for you?" Molly just sighed & said, "not so well, I'm afraid." "why?" I asked. "because. The engine's falling apart, the paint job is chipping off, the windshields look like they had a bowling ball thrown at them, & when you try to turn on the radio, all you'll get is Kerssssss." Molly said breathing heavily & then imitating a static sound. "man." I said. "how much do you think it's gonna cost to get all those problems fixed?"

"$16,050." molly said. "whoa. Where are you going to get that kind of money?" I said. "a job. That's all I know." Molly said. I thought for a moment & came up with something perfect. "I know. Business is kind of slow nowadays at my dad's dinner. Why don't you work there?" I said. "that's a great idea." Molly agreed. "at work later, I'll ask Shannon for a job application for you." I said.

Later at the dinner, I wasn't lying earlier. Business was really on the slow side at the dinner. Shannon was depressed. "a whole month without a customer." she sighed, looking at the empty tables. Jenny & Jonnie weren't there. Because you guessed it. They were too busy working on their 'Jo & Jen' thing. Meanwhile, I was just minding my own business & scrubbing the floor. Waiting for the right time to ask Shannon if Molly could work here. I soon found the right time. "Shannon?" I said as I got up from the floor & walked over to her. "no raise, Nina." she said to me with a very flat voice. "no, Shannon I don't want a raise." I said. "then what do you want?" she said. "I was just thinking has dinner had any customers lately?" I said while putting my arm around her.

"no." she said as she unwrapped my arm. "well, maybe we should add another co-worker." I said.

"which one?" Shannon asked in a WTH voice. "uh, Molly?" I said while rubbing the back of my neck. Unfortunate for me, this wasn't going to be easy after all. "No." Shannon said to me. She was completely against the idea of Molly working at the dinner. "but why?" I said. "she needs the money for her new car's tune-up." Shannon just walked away from me but I tried my best to follow her. "then let me rephrase it. No." she said.

"how about she just works as a cook?"

"no."

"a waitress?"

"no."

"a car parker?"

"NO!"

Shannon wasn't being very fair. Molly needed money for her car's tune-up. & all Shannon could say to even the thought of Molly working here was 'no.'

Jenny's pov:

Meanwhile, Jonnie & I were working on our magnificent talent. We danced & sang. The chorographer loved us. I could tell. But Jonnie stepped on my foot. & she said I knocked her off the stage. (wrong-o) "you stepped on my foot!" I yelled at Jonnie. "no I didn't. "she yelled back at me. "you knocked me off the stage!" "I did not!" I yelled. She then took me by the hand & started to 'angry-dance' with me. We danced very well. Even the chorographer thought so. "that is magnificent." she said to us. Jonnie & I were both puzzled. Was it really magnificent? "really?" we said. "yes." the chorographer said while nodding. She walked onto the stage & came between me & Jonnie. "Jo & Jen." she said as she put her arms around us. "I think we've finally got a hit." we both hoped she meant it this time.


	2. time for plan B

Author's pov:

Nina went over to Molly in depression. Trying to think of the best way to break the news to her. "well?" Molly said when Nina came. Nina breathed in & just let the truth out. "Shannon said no." she said. "of course she did!" Molly exclaimed. "that wicked little witch cares about no one but herself, Jenny, & Jonnie." Molly had a huge hissy-fit. "Molly? Molly?" said Nina. Trying to calm her down. "MOLLY!!!!!" & just like that, Molly stopped at once. "what?" she said. "maybe if you do the convincing, Shannon will let you work at the dinner." Nina said. "you're right." Molly said slyly. "like Shannon Woodward will ever reject Mollina Ann Shamlock." "yeah. But she will if you keep referring yourself in full name." Nina chuckled.

Jonnie's pov:

The chorographer said that I & Jenny had to work on our 'angry dance' thing. But there was one problem. "action!" said the chorographer. But nether I nor Jenny felt angry at each other. "what's wrong? Why aren't you angry dancing?" "we're just not angry at each other, I guess." I said. The chorographer came up to us & said, "look. If you two don't get angry at each other in any way, you're not going to fame-land." we nodded before she walked off. We obviously couldn't fake it. That would've taken a major affect in our dance. We then knew what we had to do. (NOT)

Molly's Pov:

Nina & I went over to her house to convince Shannon to give me a job at the dinner. She was watching TV. (as usual) "what else is on? What else is on?" she said while flipping through the channels. When Nina & I came in. & she wasn't too happy to see us. "Nina, Shamlock." she said. I went over to her. But she knew what I was going to say. "hey, Shannon." I said.

"no." Shannon said flatly. "you didn't even hear what I was going to say." I complained. "yes I did. You want a job at my dinner." Shannon said. Nina came next to me. "it's not your dinner, Shannon. It's my dad's." she chimed in. Sahnnon got up from the couch & turned off the TV. "look, Nina. Is your dad here now?" she said aggressively. Nina shook her head without saying anything back to her. "that's right he's not. Therefore, the dinner is mine. & I decide who works there & who doesn't. & I decide that Shamlock will not work at MY dinner & that's final!" she then sat back on the couch & turned the TV back on. I dragged Nina aside. "what are we going to do now?" I said to her.

"don't worry, Mol. Leave that all to me." Nina said. We whispered to each other for quite a while until we got everything straight.


	3. soaked Dinner

Author's Pov:

Meanwhile. Jenny & Jonnie were still thinking of ways to make each other mad enough to do the angry dance again. The chorographer then snuck in & broke Jonnnie's Bracelet. "how dare you break my lucky bracelet?!" she screamed to her sister. She began to angry dance with her at once. "perfect. Perfect." she said as she came in, pretending that nothing happened at all. "now, just come to the stage & you can keep doing that all day if you girls want." but the girls refused. "No way!" they exclaimed. "she just broke my lucky charm bracelet." Jonnie said as she pointed over to Jenny. "& I say I didn't." Jenny yelled, pointing back over to Jonnie. The two girls walked out in a huff. The angry dance sequence was the last thing on their minds. The chorographer blundered big time.

Meanwhile, Nina was working at the dinner with Shannon inside. She was washing the dishes. & she then made sure that Shannon wasn't looking & she tugged on the sprayer's trigger until it broke & water was spraying everywhere. Thus, soaking up the whole restaurant. "what's going on?!" Shannon yelled. "I don't know." Nina said, trying to pretend she had nothing to do with the dilemma. "the water sprayer. It just suddenly burst." then, Shannon began to freak out big time. Her beloved dinner was getting ruined with all that water spraying around. "what do we do?" she panicked, running from here to there & everywhere in between. "hey, Shannon. I have an idea." Nina said. But Shannon was too busy freaking out to listen to her. "oh, dear. Heaven somebody give me an idea on how to stop all this water!" she cried upseted. Then, Nina sang in an angelic voice. "hey, Shannon. I have an idea." Shannon immediately then took Nina by the shoulders & shook her very fast. "out with it, Nina. What is it?" she said. Molly then came in. "that's my idea." Nina said, pointing over her shoulder to Molly by the front doors.

"Molly?!" Shannon exclaimed. "how can she do anything that could help?" "Shannon. Do you want your dinner to be soaked or not?" Nina said. Shannon shook her head, worriedly. "then let Molly help." with some secret help from Nina, Molly was able to 'fix' the water sprayer. Shannon was amazed. "so now can I have a job here?" Molly said. "no." Shannon said. No one was more surprised at her than Nina & Molly. "what?!" they gasped. "Shannon. She just saved your dinner from being flooded & you're not going to hire her as a reward?" Nina said, breathing heavily. "that's right." Shannon nodded. "look, Shannon. Don't you think that if I help, you might actually start getting customers again?" Molly asked. "how should that matter?" Shannon shrugged with a chuckle. "this dinner's only big enough for one idiot working here." Molly & Nina then dropped their Jaws in shock. Did Shannon just call Nina an idiot? "as my step mom, you better take that back, Shannon." Nina said. "& as my stepdaughter, you better not ask me to take something I said back when what I said is true." Shannon said. Nina felt more & more insulted by the second. She teared up. "I wish Dad never married you!" she screamed before storming out. "I hope you're happy." Molly said to Shannon the second Nina closed the door behind her. "you just insulted your own stepdaughter." "I'm not happy." Shannon shook. She then lifted her face back up with an elated smile & said. "I'm beyond happy!" "look, Shannon. Just imagine how you would feel if you had a stepmother who didn't appreciate you. & humiliated you all the time." Molly said in a warning voice before leaving the dinner. Shannon thought for a minute. & felt something she never felt before. Someone other than herself being right! "I could imagine more than that." she sighed to herself.

Meanwhile, Jenny & Jonnie still refused to talk to each other. The chorographer tried everything in her power to get them to make up. She tried:

Making them play games with each other.

Getting them to be involved with a made-up dilemma

& just trying to get them to make-up. (that was first)

The chorographer finally broke down & decided to just tell them it was her that broke Jonnie's bracelet. "girls. It wasn't either of you that broke Jonnie's bracelet." she said to them. "it was me. I did it Because I wanted you two to get angry enough to do the angry dance at least one more time. But I didn't expect you two to be completely upset with each other. I'm sorry." "you're really sorry?" Jenny & Jonnie said. Their chorographer nodded slowly. The girls then looked at each other & then back to the chorographer & laughed. "Sych!" the chorographer didn't understand this. How could they set her up like that? "what?" she stammered. "we knew you broke my bracelet." Jonnie said. "yeah. We could see you sneaking into our dressing room from the mirror." Jenny giggled. "then. Why'd you girls fight if you both already knew what I did & why I did it?" the chorographer said. "because. we just wanted to see what you had up your sleeve whenever something went wrong." Jenny said. "yeah. & you have some good plans." Jonnie said. Jenny chimed in for one last time. "but that first plan was too at the actual point. So you need to work on that." she said. The chorographer put her arms around the girls. & said "then I guess maybe you don't need the angry dance to become Jo & Jen."


	4. Shannon's sorry

Author's Pov:

Meanwhile, Nina was in her room. She was glancing at a picture of her dad & her younger self. & crying. "oh, Dad." she sobbed. "why'd you have to leave me with Mrs. 'I don't care about people other than my daughters & myself'?" Shannon came up to her. "Nina?" she said as she opened the door. "now what, Shannon?" Nina sobbed upsetly. "you want to make fun of my IQ now? Then go ahead. Nobody will stop you. Not even me." Shannon showed her caring side & sat next to Nina & stroked her right arm. "I'm not here to make fun of you." she said. Nina was too surprised to continue crying. "evil step-mom of mine say what?" she gasped. "I'm sorry for referring to you as an idiot, Nina." Shannon said. Nina was once again surprised with her. "you're saying what now?!" she said, shocked. "& I decided to Hire Molly to work at my dinner." Shannon said, shrugging her shoulders in embarrassment. "Ok. What kind of dream am I having?" Nina sighed. "you're not dreaming, Nina." Shannon said. "but keep believing it, & you'll be dreaming until you're in your forties." "what is up with you now?" Nina said confused. "first you're making me work 24/7 humiliating me along the way, & now you're actually apologizing to me & giving me want I want? What is that about?" "Nina. I only realized that you needed help at the dinner. &-----" Shannon said but was interrupted by Nina.

"another out-character act from you." she exclaimed. "are you sick or something Shannon? Because this isn't like you at all." "look, Nina. Accept what I am giving you or I am taking it all back." Shannon said in a warning tone. "ok. Sorry. Thanks." Nina said. Shannon then handed her a towel. "here. Her first job is going to be helping you drying my Dinner." she said.

At the dinner, Molly & Nina were drying up the floor. "I'm glad Shannon had a change of heart enough to give me a job here after all." Molly said. "yeah. Me too." Nina said. "it's shocking. But I'm glad she did too." the girls hugged before getting back to work.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know this was a little out of character for Shannon, but I promise you all that she will go back to hating Nina in the latter books. Also, I may be introducing a new character that will be a major part of the cast in the next book.

- idreamofcomedy


End file.
